


Something is not right

by SSC



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Memory Loss, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на тф-фест: Shattered glass. Скайфайр/Старскрим. NC-17. Возможны насилие и ангст, но обязательно должен быть счастливый конец.<br/>"А теперь проведем прелюбопытный эксперимент".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something is not right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/gifts).



Старскрим часто, широко улыбается.  
Тревога где-то у Искры — но он улыбается только шире, маскируя свою нервозность. _Что-то не так._  
Он передает Скаю пробирки, и ненадолго забывает о своих сомнениях, пока громада шаттла нависает над ним. В эксперименте пауза, они снова исследуют ту сомнительную сферу масс-шифтинга, которую забросили было... _из-за чего?_  
Скайфайр не дает отвлечься, толком подумать — жадно обняв, притиснув к верстаку, и так залитому за сегодня энергоном и хладагентом, и под Искрой Старскрима вздрагивают системы — от кайфа и непонятного опасения. Это же Скай, его привычная алая оптика, его привычные серые крылья с алыми полосами по ним, это родной Скай, с которым они... _что?_  
Мысль вышибает подключением во все порты разом — и Старскриму остается только закинуть ноги, куда можно, упереть их в бедренные элероны огромного партнера и стонать — пока выносит все мысли нарастающий энергопоток, пока не потечет изо рта топливо, прошившее корпус, а широкие ладони, до боли сжимавшие его запястья, не примутся гладить по корпусу — снова и снова, пока наконец некрупный джет не задрожит снова, подставляя лицо.  
 _Почему ему так страшно смотреть Скайфайру в оптику?_

Спейсджет хохочет, подхватывая его на руки, подкидывая к потолку:  
\- Я соскучился, Скримми, забыл, какой ты мелкий и ухватистый, - и ловит, конечно ловит, пока Старскрим икает от резкого спазма Искры.  
И быстро, чтобы не напугать старого друга своей нервозностью, обнимает в ответ, гладит шейные кабели, сам на себе не замечая модификатор памяти — крохотный прибор прямо на нейростволе, вцепившийся лапками глубоко в металл.

На любой вопрос Скай его коннектит — по Старскрим не забывает вопросов. Только все тише работает, все осторожнее и выводах, старается скрыть свою нервозность.

***

\- Как долго это продлится? - холодный бас Оптимуса разрушает тишину тронного зала.  
\- Он до сих пор ничего не подозревает, - Скайфайр улыбается незаметно, поймав неприязненный взгляд Голдбага — куда тебе, машинка, до настоящего спейсджета. Даже стоящий на одном колене, он почти одного роста с лидером, и всяко уж больше всяких... сикеров, - Показатели интеллекта вернулись к первоначальным параметрам, он в полную силу работает на дело автоботов.  
\- Прогнозы, Скайфайр. Мне нужны прогнозы, - лидер чуть заметно улыбается, вспоминая некоторые записи, - и я _надеюсь_ , что твоя... неумеренность не вредит делу.  
Спейсджет улыбается ответно, чуть-чуть безумно.  
\- Ни в коем случае, мой лидер! Это прекрасно отвлекает его от мыслей. Думаю, как минимум три ротации удастся пользоваться его блестящим интеллектом, не вызывая подозрений.  
Мысль о том, что лидер — ну и Голдбаг, мерзость колесная — видит все, каждый вскрик, каждую улыбку Старскрима, изрядно возбуждает. Отомстить так — Скайфайру очень нравится эта мысль. Отомстить, оттестировав на неугомонном и слишком правдолюбивом заме десептиконов его собственный эксперимент. Роскошно.

***

\- Когда я смогу выйти? - Старскрим поворачивается к другу, и снова почему-то вздрагивает от размаха коротких, мощных крыльев шаттла, развязной ухмылке на физиономии, от красной оптике. Вздрагивает — и привычно давит страх, улыбаясь ему так тепло, как может.  
\- Что, крылышки затекли? - Скайфайр гладит его по крыльям, по широко раскинутым плоскостям. Щекочет подкрылки, вызывая короткий вздох, добирается до высотных датчиков, и снова легко бьет по ним током, добиваясь струек масла из-под паховой пластины, и наконец крепко вжимает в стену — заставив полностью подчиниться, полностью довериться его поддержке, и так же полностью раскрыться.  
Синие линзы чуть заметно тусклеют в такой позе — Старскрим терпеть не может ограничений свободы — но новые и новые рывки по схемам, вихревые токи, скручивающие системы, само ощущение мощного спейсджета рядом ненадолго смывают сомнения снова, до перезагрузки, плавно отправившей его в офф.

_Где я? Это... база десептиконов. Я помню, это — база десептиконов. За той дверью..._  
«Дружище, никак не можем до тебя достучаться!» - встревоженный знакомый голос — Саундвейв. - «Мы не можем тебя засечь, я только сейчас смог подрубиться — ты там в перезарядке что ли? Дай знать, где тебя держат!»  
Держат? Старсрким ошалело вертит головой, узнавая инструменты вокруг — его старая лаборатория, чуть в стороне от Кристал Сити. И тут до него доходит: красный свет, заливающий окно - это пожары!  
Маркер срабатывает — и Старскрим, успокоившись, диктует:  
«Запоминай, Саунд: меня держат в главном Айконском корпусе, держит Скайфайр, он до меня все-таки добрался, на третьем уровне, справа от лабораторий Персептора. Будьте осторожны, меня хранят как новую Матрицу. Сотри мне память... снова, хорошо? Если сдам себя — меня немедленно отправят в Плавильни. Или Файр не устоит и лично вырвет Искру. Будьте осторожны, друзья, будьте осторожны!»  
«Принято», - Сайндвейв еще несколько кликов дает ему помнить, помнить и набираться злости, сомнений для реальности: как бомбили Кристал Сити, как руки за спиной скручивал лучший друг, как он шептал «это все из-за тебя, Скримми, они умирают из-за твоего упрямства», нависнув мощным корпусом над коленнопреклонным джетом. Еще несколько кликов реальности... 

\- Дружище, ну ты и крыло давить, - над лицом — серый фейсплейт Скайфайра, и друг улыбается, весело мерцая алыми линзами, - давай, у нас тут вроде что-то проклюнулось, пошли! Пошли-пошли, потом откалибруешься, давай!  
Старскрим поднимается на ноги, чувствуя под крылом чужую ладонь — Скай почти волочит его к столу, показывать какой-то эксперимент, такой неуемный, такой шумный и огромный. Старскрим улыбается, пряча в улыбке странное ощущение...  
 _Что-то не так._


End file.
